17 - Blood Orange - 24-5-2017
· Party decide to head north to the city of the druids to “stock up” and see how Morgana is doing. · Party is attacked by 4 Zeanan monks screaming “maestercide!” and indicating towards Ellemin. · The monks are tough but 3 are vanquished. The fourth, intended to be questioned by Therin, ends up getting water boarded by Dhurgir, and then killed inhumanely. Dhurgir blames his erratic behaviour on his emotional state. · Dhurgir changes alignment – chaotic neutral. · Party camp overnight in the woods at the side of the track. Pitt is very confused by the days’ events. · Party awake and head to the city of the druids. Smoke appears to be billowing out of it from far away. · Met at the gates by an armoured guard. He asks after Elenia, and claims that Morgana is looking for them. Party asks about the smoke, the guard claims that the Phantasm returned whilst they were in Iron Town and destroyed most of the industrial district. Many friends of the city have arrived to help rebuild. · Guard takes the party to Morgana in jail but claims that they don’t have long. · Morgana asks about Elenia, and then the ring. Informs them that his trial is next week and he is likely to be sentenced to death, but asks if they can help him escape. He breaks down, claiming that he can’t help them anymore as much as he wanted to. Mentions the Lacus powder in his house, as well as a “fight club” he has heard rumours of to win the party some more money. · Party hatch a plan to transport Morgana out of his jail cell with the lacus powder, and then sneak him out of the city. · After leaving Morgana, Pitt tries to convince the guard that Elenia would want to get a message to Morgana, and asks if he can pass a message across. The guard said he would need to vet it first. · Party go shopping, first of all buying a scraggy, soiled, ugly old cloak from an annoying dwarf at a stall in the commerce district. · Went to Morgana’s, got the lacus powder, and took the rest of his stash (3500 gold) · Went to Brynt’s, but potions, but she isn’t in the mood to “frolic” · Go to Vanon’s apothecary – he shouts at Dhurgir, telling him to leave, and throws a vial of a liquid on him that causes his skin to burn and hurts him. Dhurgir leaves. Party ask after this throwing potion – Vanon refers to it as “acid tosh” and the party buy a few vials, as well as some more Molotov cocktail. · Ellemin buys a multitude of alcohol from the corner shop and asks the owner about the fight club. Party head back to Morgana’s and discuss finding the fight cub, their plan to set Morgana free, and what happened yesterday with the monks. There appeared to be tension between the group, but they seemed to work it all out over a couple of brews. · Party awakes the next morning. Funnies · Ellemin – “I could make this a blood orange?” · Ellemin “Maybe the city is dangerous?” Therin “…for you!” · Ellemin – “I’ve just realised how dumb I am” · The annoying cloak selling gnome · Troll pen15 urethra gold holder · Ellemin “No man, it’s cool, I’m already quarter chub” · Hebrew profen (for Brynt’s headache) · Drinks: o Falcon Punch o Gilbertson Grog o Wizard’s Sleeve o Purple Helmet Warrior o Beige Eagle · Broom – Orc Scratchings Attacks · Dhurgir axe butts an orange through the mouth of a monk, knocking his teeth in and killing him. It’s so brutal that he changes alignment. Category:Campaign Sessions